


Close Your Eyes

by Melanie_Athene



Series: Eyes [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: Closure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ January 28, 2005

~*~

  


Close your eyes, Samwise Gamgee, Mr. Frodo's getting dressed.

If he needs help from the likes of me, he'll up and ask it. Best not go looking where there's no call to look. I've been a mite too big for my britches lately as it is -- and see where that got me! I can't look him in the eye no more. All those years of honesty sailed right on out the window the instant my hand touched somewhat that it shouldn't ought to have touched.

But, oh! The silken, hot feel of him pulsing in my palm... the scent... the taste... the sweet sound of him calling out my name.

I never heard his voice sound like that before.

Loving him from afar won't be easy, but I reckon I have no one but myself to blame. I'll just have to muddle through somehow.

He needs me.

~*~

  


Close your eyes, Frodo Baggins, maybe that will help.

I never knew that I was such a coward – I don't remember ever feeling this way. Sam doesn't appear to be in much better shape. He's flushed, his breathing's unsteady. Any second now he'll bolt and run.

Yet the minutes flow around us and I cannot find the words to speak.

I need to tell him that I love him. I want to wrap my arms around him and kiss his fears away. I want to stroke him, tease him, taste him. I want to lie with him on that too-large bed. I want... I need...

Perhaps there are no words for all I want, for all he means to me. Perhaps, none are necessary between us.

With trembling hands, I frame his face and draw his lips to mine. He surges forward to meet me.

And this time, we both close our eyes.


End file.
